Déclaration perturbatrice (Réédition)
by 0o-Yuuhi-chan-o0
Summary: Kyo reçois une déclaration, qui, sans le vouloir, pourrait bouleverser sa vie. Je ne sais pas faire de résumés, je plaide coupable u.u ! En même temps...Venez lire et vous saurez "o" ! Pardon pour la première édition qui était truffée de fautes. Si il y en a d'autres faite le moi savoir svp MERCI !


**POV Yuki :**

Mon cœur se serre. J'avance et je remonte les escaliers du lycée. C'est la récréation et normalement les couloirs sont vides. Tous les élèves sont sortis pour profiter de cette après-midi ensoleillée.

Soudain, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Devant moi se trouve une fille brune aux yeux couleur noisette. Elle est grande et élancée. Je la trouverais presque mignonne. Je m'arrête. Kyo est avec elle. J'aimerais le rejoindre, mais mon instinct me suggère le contraire.

Ils sont proches l'un de d'autre. Kyo a l'air gêné et, elle semble embarrassée. Je sens que je n'ai pas ma place ici, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je veux savoir.

Elle prend une grande respiration et ouvre la bouche, mais ne dit rien.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose apparemment, dit Kyo.

-Oui, je…, elle rougit. Elle joue dans ses cheveux, puis paraît se décider.

-Oui, je voulais te voir pour te dire que…Kyo-kun, elle se rapproche de lui. Je t'aime.  
Elle enlace ses bras autour de son cou et rapproche ses lèvres des siennes.

Pour moi ce n'est plus supportable. J'en ai trop vu, et trop entendu surtout. Comment ose t-elle ?! Elle vient et fait sa déclaration comme ça à Kyo, mon Kyo, mon emmerdeur, MON débile à pile…?! {*}Sans même prendre la peine de se renseigner ?! Quand tu veux faire une déclaration, tu prends au moins la peine de savoir si la personne qui t'intéresse a quelqu'un ou pas ! Non ! Elle est au-dessus de tous ça ! Voyons !

Il rougit violemment et lui attrape la taille…

-Ah… ! ce soupire m'a échappé.

Maintenant, ils me regardent tous les deux. Elle est surprise et rougie de plus belle, Kyo s'écarte d'elle et me regarde interdit. Sa bouche est entre ouverte, mais il ne dit rien. C'est lui maintenant qui a le souffle coupé. Finalement, ils se sont bien trouvés, lui qui d'habitude est si grande gueule, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible.

Je pars en dévalent les escaliers sans me retourner. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Kyo ? Non, c'est impensable, il est occupé…Je passe dans les couloirs du lycée sans destination précise. Je croise Torhu sur ma route. Elle me regarde perplexe.

-Yuki, ça ne va pas ? me demande t-elle.

Je ne prends pas le temps de m'arrêter, j'ai mal, tellement mal. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de Kyo et de cette...fille ?

-Yuki ! Yuki attend !

La douce voix de mon cousin arrive à mes oreilles. Je me mets à courir, vite, de plus en plus vite. Brusquement, je n'entends plus rien et m'effondre à genoux sur le sol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Est-ce le faite qu'il n'ait rien fait ? Non, au contraire il l'a prise par la taille. Était-ce pour l'embrasser ou pour la repousser ? Pour l'embrasser évidemment. J'ai mal et en même temps…je suis…en colère ! Oui, je suis en colère ! Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. {**}

Est-ce qu'il serait possible que…non quand même pas. Je sais que j'ai souvent fantasmé sur son corps, mais de la à éprouver des sentiments pour lui... De toutes les façons, même si j'envisageais la chose possible, il ne m'aimerait pas, donc autant oublier.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Sur mes joues, des larmes coulent, douces et chaudes. Elles coulent en continu. Je prends mon visage entre mes mains.

-Yuki !

Ah non, pas lui ! Je ne veux pas le voir et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit, pas maintenant, alors que j'ai l'air si misérable. Je me relève, lui tournant le dos. Kyo s'est arrêté à quelques pas de moi. J'essuie mes joues et prend une grande respiration. Le vent sur mon visage est agréable. Je me rends conte que je suis sur le chemin de la maison. Comment suis-je arrivé jusque-là ? Je ne me suis même pas aperçu que…

-Regarde-moi…Yuki regarde-moi, me murmure Kyo.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je suis immobile. À cet instant, j'aimerais être invisible. Je sens de la chaleur aux niveaux de mes yeux et de mes joues. Je dois être affreux à regarder. Je respire lentement et me retourne brusquement. Je le regarde avec défi et mépris. Je le défie sourdement d'approcher. Et le mépris, me direz-vous ? Et bien c'est le regard que je dois constamment lui jeter pour réfréner mes sentiments. Sentiments ? Tiens voilà autre chose…

Effectivement, je ne dois pas être beau à voir étant donné l'étonnement qui s'affiche sur son visage.

-Quoi ! lui dis-je.

-…

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Que veux-tu ?

-Tu…pleurs ? dit-il avec dans les yeux une lueur de …d'inquiétude ?

-Waou ! 10 sur 10 à chaque œil, c'est bon…vous pouvez rentrer chez vous les lunettes ne sont pas nécessaires, dis-je avec ironie. Je dirais même…

-Ta gueule ! me hurlât-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

-Arrête ton cinéma !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. À moins que ce ne soit le film à l'affiche qui t'intéresse « Godiche et déclaration » !

Et merde ! Ça m'a échappé. Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Quelle belle ironie, moi le premier de ma classe, ainsi que du lycée, {***} je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter face à…un idiot ! Oui, un idiot incapable de voir ce qui lui saute aux yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu reçois des déclarations tous les jours et quand c'est moi qui, enfin, en reçois une tu…tu pète une crise ? {4*}

-JE NE… ! Je ne pète pas de crise, dis- je de la voix la plus calme à ma disposition.

-Oh ! Monsieur est frustré d'avoir perdu une admiratrice !

-Non. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches ce que veuille dire « frustré », lui dis-je d'un air détaché.

Il baisse la tête. Quoi ? Je l'ai blessé ? Si il savait comme je m'en veux de lui dire toutes ses choses.

-Ah ! Enfin vous voilà ! Je…

-Torhu ?

Que fait-elle là ? Elle devrait être en cours, mais nous aussi d'un autre côté.

-Tu peux retourner en cours Torhu…Je l'ai retrouvé…malheureusement.

Oh ! Ça fait mal. Mes phrases ne peuvent pas l'avoir touché à ce point.

-Mais Kyo…

-Si tu ne veux pas rentrer, moi je m'en vais…on s'est inquiété pour rien…

-Kyo…

-Je te dis qu'il va bien !

Pourquoi cette colère ? Et pourquoi Torhu nous regard peiné. J'ai raté un épisode ou elle sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

-Ne lui cris pas dessus imbécile !

-On ne t'a rien demandé à toi !

-ASSEZ ! Assez maintenant, dit-elle la voix cassée par la tristesse. Je…je veux bien que ce soit comme ça quelques fois…mais là non. Je ne peux pas, c'est trop pour moi.

-Torhu qu'est-ce que…

-Chut ! Yuki…je ne peux plus garder ce secret. C'est trop bête.

-Ne pleures pas…lui susurra Kyo pour la calmer.

-Ne t'approche pas Kyo ! Toi non plus je n'en peux plus.

-Mais,…

Nous avons prononcé ce mot en même temps, Kyo et moi. L'atmosphère devient lourde et pesante. Nous nous fusions d'un regard rempli de colère. Depuis quelques années Torhu était devenue mon amie, et même ma confidente. Je lui ai souvent confié mes pensées et mes rêves cachés vis-à-vis de mon cousin. Et elle m'écoutait, non sans rougir de nombreuse fois, mais elle ne m'a jamais trahi. Ne changeant de caractère ni avec moi, ni avec Kyo. Et là elle…

-Non, Torhu ! Non ! s'écria…

-Saki et Arisa, mais…?

Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là ces deux-là ? L'asile ce n'est pas par là !

-Je sens des énergies négatives ici…

-Faut pas chercher loin.

-Ah ta gueule la Yenki !

Je rigole en entendent Arisa répondre que la politesse n'est toujours pas devenu une des nombreuses qualités de Kyo. L'atmosphère s'était détendue quelques minutes. Euh…à parement je n'ai pas rigolé que mentalement vu que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, étonnés. Mon petit chaton à l'air pétrifié. Torhu sourit doucement. Arisa me regard, comme si j'étais le dernier des idiots et Saki sourit jusqu'aux oreilles…SAKI SOURIT ! Oui, en fait je ne suis pas très stoïque quand je pense.

-Quoi ?

-…

-Ok…Il se passe quoi ?

-Yuki-kun, pourquoi ris-tu tout seul ? me demande Arisa.

Mes joues deviennent rouges sous le regard du roux en face de moi. Elle se moque de moi la petite. Vite ! Trouver un truc à dire !

-Comme ça…

Mais quel imbécile ! « Comme ça » non mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que ça en stock ?!

-Kyo ?

-C'est moi

-Tu bug ?

-…un peu.

Non mais je rêve... Elle se dirige vers mon cousin lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille que, malgré mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à entendre. Kyo rougit brutalement et me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Non ! Elle n'a pas osé ?

Ma meilleure amie, quoi que, je ne sais plus trop maintenant, se dirige vers la Yenki et la sorcière pour reprendre le chemin du lycée. Avant de partir Arisa se retourne en nous lâchant cette bombe «Si vous étiez moins cons, vous feriez un très beau couple, mais bon ça ne tiens qu'à vous !»

-…

-Attends Torhu, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ? dis-je avec la plus grande classe qu'un désespéré puisse avoir.

-Après une bombe pareille, c'est sûr ! s'exclama mon petit neko.

-Euh…En fait si ! dit cette sadique refoulée avec un magnifique sourire.

Après le départ de Torhu, plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que nous ne prononcions un mot.

Le vent se lève et les feuilles des arbres bougent délicatement aux rythmes de l'alizé. On est en automne, ma saison préférée. Les feuilles prennent des éclats jaunes et orangés. Il y en a même quelques-unes qui commencent à s'empourprer. L'air que je respire à l'odeur de la forêt. Cette odeur si particulière qui me fait pensé à mon rival, mon cousin…

-Kyo… soupirais-je.

-C'est moi

Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais murmuré le prénom de l'homme que, maintenant je le sais, j'aime plus que tout. Il me regarde et mes prunelles se perdent dans les siennes. Ces yeux couleur feu ont un éclat différent de d'habitude. Là, au milieu de cette forêt, seul tous les deux. Je le trouve tellement beau. Il est vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée qui lui va merveilleusement bien, soulignant ses muscles et avantageant sa taille, mais à ses pieds il n'y avait…rien !{5*} Pourquoi rien ? D'habitude, on porte des chaussures quand on sort mon vieux ! Je sais qu'il est anti-règlement mais quand même. Je lui demande ? Allez, je lui demande.

-Pourquoi es-tu pieds nus ? Où sont tes chaussures ?

Il rougit et me répond penaud.

-Je les ai perdues…

-Perdues ?

-Oui perdues !

Et c'est tout, il ne va pas me dire comment il les a perdues ses godasses. Non mais je vous jure, il faut tout faire soi-même. Il ne peut pas finir ses explications pour une fois.

-Mais encore ?

-Je l'ai est perdues en courant…

-Ah ! Et pourquoi courais-tu ? Elle embrasse si mal que ça la brune ?

Il me regard d'un air moqueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous sortir encore ce con ? Un gloussement s'échappe de sa bouche, très sexy la bouche par ailleurs. Justement sur cette dernière se dessine un sourire sadique et diablement tentant.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-QUOI ! dis-je d'une façon faussement outré.

De…mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Bien sûr que oui ! Cette... fille lui a roulé un patin ! Ça l'a désorienté le pauvre, il n'a pas l'habitude. Non, mais franchement, on a pas idée d'avoir un corps pareil et de ce le garder pour nous tout seul.

-Non, mais n'importe quoi ! Tu as vraiment un pro…

Sans avoir eut le temps de finir ma phrase, je me retrouve plaqué durement contre l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière moi. Relevant les yeux, je me trouve noyé dans deux orbes de feu que je connais trop bien. Je ressens le souffle brûlant de Kyo sur mes lèvres. Ses cheveux me caresses le front ils s'entent cette odeur boisée que j'aime tant, et ce léger parfum de lavande que je respires pour la première fois. Attends, lavande…IL A PIQUE MON SHAMPOING !

Une lueur espiègle illumine ses yeux et ses lèvres, à quelques centimètres des miennes, me troublent. J'essaie de me libérer, mais mes mains remontées aux dessus de ma tête sont bloquées par celles de mon cousin. Je m'enflamme sous son regard. Même pendant nos combats, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je fixe ses lèvres et il doit s'en rendre compte, car elles s'étirent en un sourire à faire bander n'importe quel hétéro.

-Tu veux quelque chose Nezumi ? dit-il malicieusement

-…Baka Neko la torture ne te conduira à rien.

-Tu crois ?

-Je ne te dirais rien et tu n'obtiendras rien de moi

-Ah ! Mais j'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin sous les yeux.

Un blanc se fit dans mon esprit. Ce n'est pas concevable. Je rêve ?

-Tu as mangé quoi ce matin ?

-Hum…rien, cela dit je prendrais bien un petit bout de toi.

En finissant sa phrase, il colle un peu plus nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Nos lèvres se frôlent sens se toucher réellement. De pire en pire. Je vais mourir, ou le violer au choix. Si c'est un rêve, le retour à la normal sera dur à accepter.

Brusquement ni tenant plus, j'avance mon visage vers le sien faisant enfin se rencontrer nos lèvres dans un baiser doux, presque religieux, en décalage total avec l'ambiance qui régnait entre nous. Notre baiser s'intensifie. Kyo fait glisser une de ses mains le long de mon visage puis dans mon cou. Son autre main tient toujours les miennes, m'empêchant de lui rendre ses caresses. On se sépare à bout de souffle.

Nous restons quelques minutes à nous regarder, comme tétaniser par l'action qui venait de se produire. C'était si doux, si bon, si agréable et en même temps perturbant et excitant. On éclate d'un rire joyeux. Des larmes de bonheur s'échappent des yeux de mon imbécile de Neko. Délicatement, hypnotisé par elles, je me penche pour les effacées d'un baiser. Ce geste saisit Kyo qui reste tétanisé avant de relâcher mes mains pour mettre les siennes autour de ma taille. Presque automatiquement, comme un geste naturel, les miennes s'enroulent autour de son cou. Je me sens si bien, pourtant une question perturbe.

-Finalement, tu l'as embrassé ou pas ?

-Qui ?

-Ton admiratrice qui d'autre ?

-Non, vu que je te courrais après

-Hmm…tant mieux

-Pourquoi ? dit-il en souriant

-Parce que si tu embrasses quelqu'un d'autre que moi et je te tue !

Un rire cristallin s'échappe de la bouche de mon amour. Un vrai rire sans fausses notes, ni faux-semblants.

-Maintenant, il n'y a que toi, toi et moi.

-Hm…

Dans ses yeux, je lis l'amour, le bonheur, la vérité. Comment ai-je pu vivre si longtemps sans tous cela ? Ses bras chauds enlacent ma taille, son souffle dans ma nuque, son odeur… Au faite, maintenant que j'y pense. Cette odeur…

-Kyo-chan ?

-Oh c'est mimi !

Ça l'amuse ? Ok, on va lui en donner pour son grade alors ! Me collant sensuellement à lui, je susurre en frôlant ses lèvres...

-Kyo-chan…

-Hum c'est bien moi…

Son regard s'illumine de malice. Il se penche vers moi me volant un baiser.

-…tu as prit mon shampooing ce matin ?

Ah ! À son regard, je peux voir qu'il redescend sur terre. Il se trémousse entre mes bras, mais malheureusement pour lui je ne le lâcherais pas. Trouve une excuse valable et je te laisse la vie sauve.

-Bin, c'est-à-dire que mon shampooing c'est fini pile ce matin et…

-Kyo…

Je ferme les yeux, sentant la fureur me monter jusqu'aux oreilles. Si, il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on touche à mes affaires sans me demander. Il a beau être à dévorer sur place…ce n'est pas une raison ! Oui tremble mon lapin ! Tremble !

-…oui

-TU AS… !

Il ne me laisse pas finir et dit…

-Je voulais avoir ton odeur sur moi.

Non mais, l'excuse ! Il croit que je suis stupide ou quoi ?! Ça ne marchera pas ! C'est moi qui vous le dit ! Je le regarde, blasé.

-Je ne mens pas ! me dit-il.

-…admettons dis-je, vaincu.

Non, mais je vous jure ! Il me ferait prendre un lion pour un pingouin avec cette moue. Je fonds. Il m'embrasse en souriant légèrement.

-On rentre ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Bin…c'est que j'ai faim moi !

-Un vrai glouton.

-Krkrkr

On commençait à marcher vers la maison quand d'un mouvement léger, il me prit la main.

{*} Au départ c'était une faute de frappe, mais ça faisait hurler de rire ma béta lectrice Neko-chan. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a plusieurs, mais moi je n'en connais qu'une…et ça me suffit ! Elle est…pire que moi (0.0)

{**} Normale c'est moi qui décide (^o^) !

{***} Yuki : Oui et après ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse (u.u)

{4*} Oui à force j'en avais marre de les compter (les **) donc je suppose que vous aussi. Je garde l'expression, parce que cela se dit chez moi, et parce que j'aime bien comme ça.

{5*} Oui j'avais la flemme de décrire ses chaussures, ce qui soit dit en passant, ne serre strictement à rien à ce moment-là (=.= '').

Au loin, on peut entendre un rire démoniaque s'échapper d'un tas de feuilles mortes.

Yuu : NIAK ! NIAK ! NIAK ! J'ai fini ! J'ai fini ! Krkrkrkrkr !

Sasu : Ça y est, elle nous explose une durite.

Naru : Tu lui a donné du chocolat ?

Sasu : Non, ce n'est pas moi !

Naru : Ne mens pas ! Il y a un éventail Uchiwa sur le papier d'emballage !

Yuu : Sexy-Tachi...miam !

Ita : Eu…faut pas ?

Neji : A ton avis ? (-.-")

Naru mode tueur : Je suis ta mort !

Yuki : Mouais boff…

Kyo : Tu aurais pu faire mieux…

Yuu : Non, mais que d'ingratitude de votre part (u.u), la prochaine, je me venge ! Nah ! Krkrkrkrkr !

Yuki : C'était très bien !

Kyo : Magnifique !

Naru : Bande de fayot !

Sasu : Pff…

Yuu : Oh jamais content ! (-.-) La prochaine fois, il y en un qui se fera violé et l'autre va MOURIR ! (*.*)

Sasu : ITACHI ! (è.é)

Yuu qui marmonne au loin :...Akito/Yuki...Hatori/Kyo...Yahi/Ita...Naru/Yahi...Kagura/Yuki...Aya/Kyo...

Neko-chan : Ca y est on l'a perdu… (-.-)

Yuu : Ah ! Akito/Kyo !

Kyo & Yuki : (°O°) ! (#.#) ! (+.+) !

Naru : (*/*)

Neko-chan :…DEFINITIVEMENT (0.0)

P.S : Pas encore de suite en vue. Je suis mon propre esclave. J'exécuterais ce qu'il me plaira…et peut-être un peu de ce que vous me demanderez ;p.

Reviews S.V.P !


End file.
